Tears of an Angel
by ZurineCrystal
Summary: Winter Boot had just moved into town expecting dullness and misery. What she didn't expect was to meet the living legend, her Idol, Hermione Granger. She had always led a private life. Who knew about the demons that had been lurking behind the closed doors. Can Winter resist the temptation that was luring her in? Especially when there was a certain 'green eyes monster' involved?
1. Curiosity killed the cat

**So this story is the reason why I've been dormant for so long. I've taken time off my other stories to write this. Naturally this is very close to my heart and I really hope that you guys love this as much as I do. What started of as a one shot lengthened to 3 LONG chapters. I wouldn't have it any other way :) Like a proud mama, I now present to you my baby, "Tears of an Angel"**

* * *

_**Curiosity killed the cat**_

It would be al right. Right. _Right?_ Nothing to freak out. It was nothing major really. So what? She moved. Migrated. Voyaged to a journey unknown. It's not the end of the world. Except, it was. It really was the end of her world. Winter Eugene Boot sighed heavily as she levitated the last box of her belonging into her grandparents' house. Things were really changing, and there was not a thing that she could do to prevent it. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. She loved her life back in Canada. Why did she have to come back to London? It was freaking torture. Seriously!

"Winter" She heard her mother call from inside. Perfect. Time to put the façade on.

"Yes, mommy" She said, sarcasm heavy in her voice as she came to stand beside her mother, Callie Boot. Her mother shot her a reprimanded look. "Behave, Eugene" Oh great. Her mother let the 'Eugene' out. Which loosely meant that she was pissed off and if not pleased, all hell would break lose. With a slight shrug, Winter took a seat beside her mother and watched her cook. Despite being a witch herself, her mother preferred to cook the muggle way. It was cute, really!

"Go check if Grandma Katie needs anything" Callie said after sometime. Grumbling, Winter made her way towards her grandparents' room. She gently opened the door and entered.

"Hey Grans" She said, sitting down beside her. Katie turned her head slightly and smiled at her granddaughter. She really was a sight for the sore eyes. Winter did look like herself when she was young and dandy after all. When she was The young, The spontaneous Quidditch player Katie Bell. She held out her hand for Winter, which she took gladly.

"You must be so mad at me" Katie whispered. Winter shook her head. "I know you loved it in Canada. But you should know, your Gramps and I, we don't have much time. We really need to be near our kids." She breathed out.

"Hush Grans. No need to talk nonsense." Winter said gently.

"She talking nonsense again, isn't she?" Winter heard the gruff voice of an old man and grinned before turning around to face her Grandfather. "Gramps!" She squealed, flying into the open arms of the old man. "How have you been, little one?" Terry Boot said, releasing his granddaughter and looking at her deep blue eyes. As blue as his Katie's.

"Terrific" She grinned.

"Well don't mind your Grandma. Age has made her an old, stupid, whining bat. Off you go" Terry said, shooing Winter out of the room. Laughing, she did so. Before she closed the door however, she heard her Grans say, "I'll have you know Terry, that was despicable—", "Oh hush my Katie. We've faced things worse than me calling you an old bat. Which you are", "TERRY BOOT!" With a click she closed the door, a huge grin plastered over her face.

"Well someone's in an agreeable mood" Her father observed seeing Winter come down the stairs. "I just visited Gramps and Grans" She said still smiling. Her father, Jonathan Boot smiled and nodded his head. "They're quarreling again? " He inquired. "Yup. And still cute as a button!" She grinned. His eyes twinkled at that.

"Dinner's ready" Callie said from the kitchen. With a slight sigh, they both made their way towards the kitchen. Despite their big move, it was a typical day really. Typical day for a typical pureblood family having a typical dinner. After Dinner Winter bid her parents good bye and made her way towards her bedroom. There was no sound in the Boot House as everyone that currently resided in the house, fell into a deep slumber.

On the Far East side of the road, from a house in which only one bedroom was lit, the sound of a cat's mewl broke the eerie silence of the night.

* * *

"Cody!" Winter screamed as she rushed towards the boy standing in front of her door. "Cody Woods" She said again as she hugged him tightly!

"Winter!" He said releasing her. A huge smile plastered on his face. "I haven't seen that pretty face in…what? 5 years?" Cody asked as he looked her up and down.

"6 actually. How have you been? How's Drumstrang?" She asked.

"Great. And how's Hogwarts treating you?", "Oh amazing! This is my last year actually" She grinned.

"So I've heard. Wanna go out?" He asked.

"Go out?" She asked.

"Yeah see the neighbourhood and stuff. I'll tell you everything there is to know" He smiled. Oh!

"Um…sure" She said. Bidding her mom goodbye she strolled out with her childhood friend Cody Woods. Grandson of the late Quidditch player, Oliver Woods.

For the first half of the evening Winter had a really pleasant time with him. It was when they started going back home, an ice cream cup in both their hands, that she noticed something amiss. And dare she say….creepy?

"Who lives there?" Winter asked nodding her heard in the direction of the house that had captured her attention. It was more of a mansion really. If not for the low humming of the radio that was coming from inside, Winter would not have believed that someone actually lived there. It was too…lifeless. Dead. Creepy. The grass was overgrown and the patio had an unkempt look in them. There was a swing on the right side just outside the front door. A swing which seemed as if no one had used before. It was creepy. Plain and simple.

"That is—"A cat's mewl from the inside of the house interrupted whatever Cody had been about to say. "Crazy cat lady's mansion" He chuckled.

"What?" She asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. Crazy cat lady's house" Cody confirmed.

"You mean to tell me that an old woman lives here with cats? An _actual _crazy cat lady?" She said, laughter bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Yup" Cody confirmed, he grinned. Winter mimicked the action, a ridiculous grin plastered on her oval face. "11 cats" He smirked.

"No way!" Winter chortled. Her laughter so merry and so carefree that she didn't hear the sounds of footsteps behind her. Cody however got a serious look on his face. His eyes, giving away the fear hidden in them.

"Crazy cat lady! That's rich" Winter said again, still oblivious. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around in surprise.

She was instantly enveloped in the greenest, brightest eyes she had ever seen. He had messy blonde hair, yet somehow it gave him a more intimidating look. Those eyes, dear god those eyes. Those eyes…were glaring down at her? _What?_

"Hermione Granger is the brightest witch our world has seen in a long a time. She is not crazy, nor is she a 'cat lady' as you just rudely remarked. Hermione Granger is the reason why you and I are able to survive in such a _normal _world. Hermione Granger is and will always be a war hero. But most importantly Hermione Granger is my Godmother. If I ever hear you say anything regarding her or if you even _dare _to come near her house, then so help me Merlin. You will loathe the day you met me." He started to move away, leaving Winter's mouth gaping out. "Good day" She heard him say.

Good day indeed.

She watched him get inside the old rusted house before she turned around to face Cody, her blue eyes spitting sapphire fires at her friend. "Hermione Granger?" She almost shrieked. Cody winced. "Hermione Freaking Granger?!" She said again.

"Uh yeah" Cody said.

"You just mocked- no no- you just made me mock Hermione Granger? _THE HERMIONE GRANGER?" _She asked again as she turned and started walking towards the general direction of her house.

"I didn't know that you were a fan!" Cody said, easily falling in steps with her.

"You can't not be a fan of Hermione Granger! She is practically a living legend. And I mocked her. Did you know that she wrote a book on _Hogwarts; a history_. _Revised edition._ She included all that was in _all _the _Hogwarts; A history _books and put them in one book! And she included the Battle of Hogwarts in it! The woman's a freaking genius! And I mocked her! Crazy cat lady – my ass! You must be ashamed!"

"Look if this is troubling you so much we can go back and apologize" He said. The idea had merit. Yeah. She would do that. Just not now. Not when her Godson's still there.

"Who is he anyway?" She asked, intrigued.

"Who?" Cody asked taking a sip from his forgotten ice cream cup.

"That guy. Hermione Granger's Godson" She asked.

"Scared you, didn't he? Yeah the man gives me the creeps too. Some say that he'll make his namesake proud." Winter waited for him to tell her his name.

"Well?" She prompted.

"That's Damien Draco Potter"

"Potter?" She asked.

"Yeah. Harry Potter's grandson"

* * *

Winter tossed and tussled around in her bed, her mind too full to let her sleep. Every now and then it felt as if green eyes were flashing at her, she could hear Cody's voice saying, "Crazy cat lady". Her mind went back to how devastated her house looked like. It was Hermione Granger! Something just didn't add up. Groaning out of frustration Winter got out of her bed. She wrapped a robe to cover herself and made her way downstairs. Making a cup of coffee, Winter settled herself in front of the television. Just as she took her first sip, she heard the sound. The distant mewl of a cat. To say that she was freaked out was an understatement.

"Winter?" A sound directly from behind her made her yelp in shock, effectively spilling coffee over herself. "Oh dear! What happened?" Her grandmother came to stand beside her. With a simple cleaning spell she removed the coffee stains on her robe. "Sit" She demanded softly. "What's bothering you?" Katie asked when Winter sat beside her.

"Grans" Winter began, nervously biting her lip. "I – I saw Hermione Granger's house"

"Oh?" Katie said.

"It's just – I idolize her, you know?", "I do"

"What happened to her Grans?" She asked. Her grandmother sighed.

"Hermione Granger lived a difficult life. More so than any of us. She fought besides Harry against the Dark lord when she was just a child. She just had a difficult life" Katie said.

"Harry Potter lived a difficult life Grans. That didn't force him to live alone, with cats"

"Harry Potter had Ginny Weasley. No. Ginny Potter now. Hermione just had a difficult life" Katie left it at that.

"Do you remember her? Back when you were in Hogwarts. Do you remember her?"

"Yes"

"Were you friends?"

"Of sorts. She was a silent girl. Always submerged in a book. The only time she had fire in her eyes, a liveliness to her being was when she was with either Harry or Ron. Or when she was in a heated argument with Draco. Draco Malfoy"

"Argument? Weren't they friends Grans?"

"Oh no! The hated each other" That confused Winter.

"But- but Harry Potter's grandchild is named after him"

"Oh yes" Katie chuckled.

Winter opened her mouth to ask more questions but her grandmother stopped her. "Go sleep, little Auror. It's late" And just like that she was dismissed.

* * *

The cold air sent chills down to her bones. Winter clutched her jacket around her body as she made her way towards a particular lonesome house. Was she doing the right thing? Probably not. Can she turn around and forget about the woman residing at the mansion? Definitely not. With a long sigh, Winter entered the house and walked up to the front door.

This was it.

Winter Boot raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Once.

Nothing.

Twice.

She heard shuffling from inside the house.

Thrice.

"Is that you Draco? Why, it's only 7 in the morning" She heard a soft voice call out.

Should she reply? She probably should. How do you exactly introduce yourself to _The _Hermione Granger? "Hey Ms. Granger, Its Winter Boot. Yep, a total stranger." Wait was it Mrs. Granger? Was she even married?

Her musings cut short when the door opened. She waited as the woman emerged from within the shadow.

Winter gasped.

Hermione Granger was beautiful. Hermione Granger had aged wisely.

She really should stop calling Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger. By her full name. Shouldn't she?

"Hermione Granger?" Winter croaked.

"Yes dear" Again that soft voice. A small smile curved her heart shaped face.

"Um… I should go" Winter turned around to leave. What was she thinking? Bad idea. This was such a bad idea.

"No. Wait" Hermione Granger stopped her. _Hermione Granger _stopped her. "Are you Katie's daughter?" She asked.

"Granddaughter actually. How did you know?" Winter asked despite her embarrassment.

"You look just like her" Her smile brightened and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled.

"Yes well—"

"How is she?" Hermione Granger asked.

"She's gg—uh no! She's sick actually. Very sick"

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"Old age" Winter replied. Hermione Granger chuckled and she stepped back. "Aren't we all victims of that? Come in little Katie"

"It's Winter" Winter said coming in hesitantly.

"Oh yes, it's very cold isn't it?" Uhh..?

"Winter's upon us" She continued. Oh

"No. Um…my name is Winter. Winter Eugene Boot"

Hermione Granger smiled. "Well it's a beautiful name. Sit"

"Hermione Granger-" She began.

"Please call me Hermione. Hermione Granger is a mouthful" She said smiling. She chuckled suddenly as she grasped the locket on her necklace. Hermione, it is.

"So what brought you here" She asked sitting down. _This _was going to be difficult.

"Uh…we recently moved here. Grans was too sick so dad wanted to shift here. And – and the other day we were walking by this house and my friend – my friend introduced you as the crazy cat lady" She rushed out the last part.

She expected Hermione to get angry and kick her out. Her godson would. Hermione just smiled.

"I…um your godson heard me" Winter said.

"Yes, that would explain his behavior the other day" She smiled fondly. "Draco was always hot headed." Oh. "Did he make you come here and apologize, child?" She asked.

"No. After I knew that it was you, I wanted to come myself. Your godson forbid me to come here." She explained.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have if it wasn't me? If it was a normal old woman living with cats?" Winter had nothing to say to that. Yes, she wouldn't have. That knowledge made her want to dig out a grave and lie there. Merlin knows she deserves it. A certain green eyed monster would agree.

"Everyone has a story. Even us crazy cat ladies" She said.

"I'm so sorry" Winter said earnestly.

"Hush child. You're just a kid. If I was you then maybe I would have done the same"

"Except you didn't. When you were my age you were off fighting the battle of the century. You were not making rude jokes about old women – not that I think that you're old. You're beautiful, really- but, but…the point is you were a hero. A savior. I- I just acted like one of those bimbos in Beauxbatons."

"Now that you've made your point clear, please leave" She heard a voice from behind her. She heard _the _voice.

"Draco! That's no way to talk to your guests" Hermione reproved.

"I – I should go" Winter said standing up.

"No. Stay" Hermione said. She then turned to face her godson. "Draco. Apologize" Her voice held command.

"Mama –"

"No, I don't want to hear anything else but the word 'sorry' come out of your mouth, mister"

"Sorry" He said grudgingly. Winter nodded her head with her back to him. She heard footsteps followed by sound of someone climbing the stairs. Thank Merlin, he was leaving.

"As I said. My godson has quite a temper"

"Never noticed" Winter said under her breath.

* * *

It had been a week after the infamous visit to Hermione Granger. The thoughts of Hermione Granger still haunted Winter. She wasn't able to wrap her head around the fact that she lived alone. The only company, her godson. Where is Harry Potter? Or Ginny Potter? She heard from the Daily Prophet that Ronald Weasley, king of the golden trio, had died of Heart Failure two years back. But there should have been other friends of Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy. Where was Draco Malfoy? Too many questions. Not enough answers.

"Still worrying over her?" Terry said as he came to sit beside Winter. "Stop biting your lips Winter. It's a bad habit of yours" He chided.

"Sorry" Winter mumbled. Terry sighed. "Ask"

Winter shot him a look. "What?"

"Ask whatever questions that you have about her" He said. Her. Hermione Granger.

"Where is Harry Potter? Why doesn't he come to visit her?"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were like two peas in a pod. The best of friends."

"Then why?"

"Harry Potter do visit her. Not as frequently as his grandson of course. The boy is devoted to Hermione. Good thing too. She didn't have any children herself after all"

"Didn't she ever get married?"

Her grandfather looked at her strangely. His eyes unfocused. Then he sighed. "No"

"Gramps…"Winter began. She already knew it was a bad idea. Terry Boot raised his eyebrows as he stared at her questioning gaze. Then it dawned on him.

"No!" He said shaking his head.

"Please!" Winter squealed.

"Why are you so interested in her anyway?"

"I don't know. Please. Please!?" She begged.

"Fine. Merlin you'll be the death of me"

Winter actually squealed. "When?" She asked excitedly.

"Harry Potter is a busy man. Mayhap next week's Monday" Winter grinned. She was going to meet Harry Potter. In the flesh!

* * *

Harry Potter IS old. Really really old! Winter pushed that thought away before smiling brightly at the man standing in front of her. Old he may be, he was still a fine piece to look at. Grey messy hair topped the round glasses placed above his nose. Brilliant green eyes staring at her through them. The same green eyes his grandson had. Magnificent.

Winter kept staring at her hero with a bemused expression on her face. _Ow! _Someone nudged her. Oh. Her grandfather nudged her. She mock glared at him before turning her attention back to a now grinning Harry Potter.

"You are just the image of our Katie" He said to her.

How many more of those was she going to hear anyway?

"Thanks" She smiled.

"Have a seat" Harry Potter said gesturing towards the couch while he himself took a seat.

"Ginny is in the kitchen. Probably driving Lily crazy" Terry chuckled at that. "She still doesn't know how to cook?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Molly, may she rest in peace, would be turning in her grave knowing that her only daughter doesn't even know how to boil an egg" Winter smiled, charmed as the old men laughed.

"I heard that Potter" Came Ginny Potter's voice as she emerged from the kitchen. Winter gasped. Was everyone so beautiful around here? Ginny Potter was the epitome of beauty. She had long flowing red hair with streaks of silver in them. It really did manage to make her look more divine.

"And I do too! I do know how to boil an egg" She insisted sitting beside her husband. Harry Potter took her hand in his as he chuckled.

"You wish mom!" Came a voice from the kitchen. Lily, probably.

"Why Terry! Have you found a hidden time turner? This young lady looks exactly like our Katie" Ginny said staring at her. Ah. There it was again.

"That's exactly what I said to her" Harry said.

"That's what Hermione Granger said as well" Winter replied politely. Harry Potter raised his eyebrows at that.

"You met Hermione?" She nodded. She turned to face her grandfather who sighed before he turned his attention back to his childhood friends.

"This is Winter. My Granddaughter" They both nodded politely. "And she has gained some kind of hero worship interest in Hermione" Winter blushed beetroot at that. Oh she would kill her grandfather for that. He winked at her.

Harry Potter nodded in approval. "How is she?" He asked her.

"Oh…uh…she's good. I think?"

"You think?" Ginny Potter asked, bemusement lacing her voice.

"I didn't stay for too long"

"Why is that?" Harry Potter asked.

"Bec-" Winter began. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Someone growled from behind her. She had an idea on who that someone was. The said someone came over to stand in front of her. With his beautiful green eyes throwing flames at her.

"YOU. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE" He said through clenched teeth. "NOW!" Winter actually trembled at the intensity of his voice.

Harry Potter, who had been far too shocked by his grandson's behaviour up until now took control of the situation. "Damien. That is no way to treat a guest"

"She is no guest of mine" He then turned around to face his grandfather. "You don't know what she did Pop. She called Mama a 'crazy cat lady'" He said. Winter rolled her eyes. Seriously? What was up with this guy? He is definitely in his early twenties. An adult. There really was no need to go whining and complaining to his grandfather.

"You did?" Harry Potter asked her, his eyes had a mysterious twinkle in them. Oh crap. "Uhh-"She began.

"I always thought she was crazy with all the cats she had. One Crookshanks was enough. ELEVEN Crooks were just too much" Came a voice from behind her. What was up with these Potter men and the need to interrupt her in mid-sentence?

"Dad" Damien said to the new person who had just decided to join the conversation.

"I thought I taught you better Dammy. Being rude to a girl does not help in scoring points with her" Said the man as he came to stand beside her. He had dark black hair, as dark as midnight with bright brown eyes. He held an aura of strength, of confidence, and his face was…dear god, so handsome. Winter resisted the urge to drool.

"I have no intention of scoring points with her. "Damien looked at Winter then. "Ever." He said, almost challenging her. She flared her nose in distaste.

"James" Said the woman standing beside him. Up until then, Winter hadn't paid even the slightest bit of attention towards the woman. The reason? James Potter was just too…delicious? But now that the woman had grasped her attention, she couldn't understand why she hadn't paid any heed before. She was exquisite. Long blonde hair surrounded her like a cascade of silk. She had a mystical quality that instantly put Winter at ease.

"That's not helping" She said in her flowery voice. Yes, flowery voice. "Forgive the behavior of my husband and son, dear. They have lost their common sense on the way here"

"Mother" Damien began. "That's enough Dammy. You've distressed the poor girl" She interrupted. Winter was beginning to like this majestic lady. "Have a seat young one" She said to Winter.

Winter did so as she was told. After one final glance at her husband and son, she left the room.

"Boy, Layla really does look like Luna, doesn't she?" Her grandfather whispered, awed.

"Yes. Yes, she does" Ginny replied. "Now. What is the real reason that you came here for?" She asked Winter. Winter cringed, slight blush blooming her face. NOW was the time.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"This might be an odd request, but…can you please tell me about her? Hermione Granger?" She mumbled.

"Tell you about her? What do you want to know?" Harry Potter said leaning forward in his chair. A serious look on his face.

"Everything. Her whole life. Why is she alone? How did she end up there? Alone…with cats..? Everything." Winter said, a determined look crossing her face.

"Oh dear god" Her grandfather mumbled besides her.

"Oh" Ginny Potter said.

"Really?" James Potter drawled out.

"Not a chance" Damien scoffed.

Winter ignored everything. Her eyes fixed on Harry Potter. He stared at her, a contemplating look swimming in his green orbs.

"Okay" He said at last.

* * *

**The story is already completed, so yes I will update it. And yes, it very well be within the next few days. It all depends on your response though. The tale is about to begin, hold on tight guys!**

**Ps. What did you think of the story so far?**

**Pps. What do you think of Winter and Damien. I swear it was not my intention to portray Damien as if he was the love child of Drarry. But Alas, that's what Damien looks like XD**

**Love You All**

**ZC**


	2. Tale as old as time

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tale as old as time**

"I'm going with you. We both are" Hermione insisted as I began to pack. "Harry you can't just leave. Not alone, not like this…Harr…STOP" She said exasperated. "Say something"

"Look 'Mione. I can't allow it. You have to stay here. Be with everyone else. Protect everyone else"

"Whose gonna protect you mate?" Ron said annoyed. "We know what we are signing up for. We can't just send you off…ALONE…to find these horcruxes. We are going. All three of us" He said determined. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Guys try to understand." I tried once again knowing that it was a moot point. "Who will protect everyone else here? I need someone to stay here. Someone to protect Ginny" I said at last. My eyes showing that vulnerable fear for Ginny. Damn her for being my weakness.

_"__Aww Dad! That's so sweet!" Lily Potter said from her seat next to Winter. Ginny shushed her even as her own face had split into a beautiful smile. _

_"__I know right?" Harry agreed with his daughter. _

_"__Dad! The story?" James reminded. _

_"__Yeah. Where was I?" He asked. _

_"__Damn her for being my weakness" Damien said. Winter turned to face him and saw his eyes on her. A feeling akin to a shiver ran down her spine. She shook her head before submerging back into Harry's story. _

Hermione sighed, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She must have understood. Logic always won when it came to Hermione. "Harry…" She began.

"I need someone to stay here "I said again.

"I guess today's your lucky day, then…Potter." Drawled out a voice before the door to the room opened.

In came Kreacher with the last person I had wanted to see. Actually no, the last person would have been Voldermort. Second last then. This person…this wizard was tall, blonde haired with eyes that of silver. He was probably strong but I preferred to think of him as a coward. And he was a Death Eater.

"Malfoy!" Ron spat.

_"__Wait Wait! Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater?" Winter asked. _

_"__Yes" Harry smiled in an obvious sort of way._

_"__You named your son after a Death Eater?" She turned and asked James. He chuckled. "Yes. I guess I did"_

_"__Explains a lot" Winter murmured. Lily laughed aloud hearing her not so silent whisper. _

_"__Pop. The story?" Damien reminded Harry completely ignoring Winter. _

Within seconds the three of us had our wands held at him. Not Malfoy, though. His hands were raised in surrender.

"How the hell did you find this place?" I asked.

"I came with cousin Nymphadora" He said with a slight stretch on the cousin part.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione said.

"Tonks? Where is she now?" She said after she got his wand in her hand.

"I suspect that she is informing the rest of the Order about my arrival"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione went face to face with Malfoy. Ron and I were too flabbergasted to react in any sort of way. Why would Tonks bring him here?

"I'm not here to fight Granger."

"Then what the hell are you here for?" Her wand now poking his chin. Draco Malfoy actually looked a little scared then. He gently put his hand into his pocket.

"Malfoy get your hands out of your pocket" Hermione demanded. "It's just this" He said cautiously taking a small vial filled with a clear liquid.

"Water?" Ron asked, a little confused. Malfoy rolled his eyes before levelling them with Ron's. "Are you for real Weaselbee?"

"Veritesarium" Hermione breathed. Malfoy turned to face her. His face softened for a bit. Hermione was staring at the bottle too intently to notice.

"Yes" He simply said. "Test it on me"

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm on your side. I've always been"

I wanted to kill him then. Really, really kill him. How dare he say that when all he had done was bad. Since the day we met. How dare he say that while he still had his Death Eater Mark on his wrist? How dare he say that _after _he tried to kill Dumbledore?

"Right" Ron scoffed. "Coz that's just sooo believable."

"I don't care about what you think Weasel" Draco said not even bothering to look in his direction. His eyes still fixed on Hermione's.

"Too bad. The present company you're in…yeah my opinion counts here." I grinned at my best friend.

"How do we know whether the Veritesarium is not tainted?" I asked. He turned towards me then and smirked.

"Well you're welcome to try it Potter. Maybe confess that love you have got for Weaselbee here. I'd love to ask more…intimate questions if you'd like" He said.

_"__Sound like a real charmer, this Draco" Winter said, accidently interrupting Harry. _

_"__That he is my girl. That he is" _

_"__Did you believe him then?" Lily asked. _

"Harry, no!" Hermione said before I could have a go at him. "I know how to check whether it is correct WITHOUT either of you testing it on yourself. Honestly, didn't any of you ever concentrate in potions?"

"Of course I did. I nearly beat you last year Granger. The Verifying Spell, isn't it?" Malfoy said with confidence.

"Uhh yeah"

"I'm not like these two dunderheads Granger"

I bristled. Hermione looked at me in a way which only meant one thing. "He's right, you know?"

So then Hermione used the Verifying spell on the Veritesarium. It turned out that Malfoy was right. It was a pure potion.

"Sit" She demanded. Malfoy smirked before he did as he was told. "Open your mouth" She said again in the same tone. Again, he did as he was told. Hermione moved closer to him before pouring three drops of the silky liquid into his mouth. She forced his mouth close. "Swallow" She said.

"Done"

"What's your name?"

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy" He grinned.

"What's my name?"

"Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger" He said.

"How did you know my middle name?" Hermione asked a little puzzled.

"Because I-" Malfoy began.

"Those are stupid questions 'Mione" Ron interrupted. I silently agreed.

"What are you really doing here?" I asked.

"I told you. I am one of you. Both me and Snape"

If I was angry before, now I was blistering mad. Severus Snape had killed Dumbledore. There was no way…absolutely no way he could convince me that Snape was one of the good guys. That he was one of us. In my haste, in my absolute desire for vengeance I stormed towards him with my wand raised high, ready to attack.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione said before I was able to do anything else. "Now is not the time"

"We don't believe you" She told Malfoy. He simply shrugged.

"Can you explain why you think Snape is not one of them? Not one of the Death Eater?"

"He is" I roared and for the lack of anything to do, I punched the wall closest to me…and then deeply regretted doing so.

Hermione shot me one of her 'Professor McGonagall look' that was enough to mute both me and Ron. She then shot that look at Malfoy.

"I'm not saying that he isn't a Death Eater. Even I am. Anyone who has this mark-" He showed his mark on his left hand. "-Is a Death Eater, Granger. But that's not how you differentiate people now, is it?" He asked.

"Actually it is" I interrupted.

"No. The important thing is what's in your heart, Granger" He said softly. I snickered. Malfoy getting soft? Now that was one thing I never thought I would see. He shot me a look and then smirked. "You _really _don't want to know what's in Snape's heart, Potter"

_"__Yep. You really didn't" Ginny chuckled. _

_"__The idea that my Professor had a deep undying love for my mother? Yes. I was better off not knowing that" Harry grinned. _

_"__I think it's sweet" Said the youngest son of Harry Potter who had recently joined the discussion. Albus Severus. _

_"__You would. You're named after him" James shot back. _

_"__James!" Ginny chided. "Harry continue"_

"Tell me what you did after...after you left Hogwarts" Hermione asked carefully avoiding the mention of Dumbledore.

"We ran. After we reached the apparition point, Bellatrix instructed us to go to the Manor. Only…only we didn't. We apparated to Aunt Andromeda's cottage. That's where we stayed. I was so worried about my…parents. But then Snape gave me the letter. The letter from my mother. She begged me not to come back. She wanted me to fight for the…well…good. She wanted me to be good. She risked her life for it. So that's what I'll be. Good. And all this time I've been at Andromeda's"

"And Tonks knew about this all along? Where is Snape anyway?"

"No she just learnt about it. That's why she brought me here. As for Snape…he had to leave. He wanted to be there for my parents. He told Voldermort that I had turned on him and that after hitting him with his own spell, I fled"

"His own spell?" I asked, chill settling in my bones. "Yes Potter. Sectumsempra. The spell must be giving you good memories. I know it does to me" He said glaring up at me. For a second, I felt bad for him. But just for a second.

"Malfoy" Hermione whispered sitting next to him. He looked at her with a soft smile on his lips. "Do you believe me now?" He asked.

She turned to us and then nodded. "Yeah. We do" She simply said.

"Did Snape really get hit by the spell?" Ron asked. Malfoy nodded. "Oh man. Are you sure?"

"I hit him with that spell so yeah Weasel, I am pretty sure" Malfoy snapped at him.

And that was how Malfoy became one of us. We weren't the ideal group. Far from it actually. None of us trusted Malfoy fully, but we were getting there. Plus I really needed someone to stay here to protect the rest of the Order. To protect Ginny. Who better than Malfoy? Despite what I'd like to think, Malfoy was good with duels. And potions. That man could concoct a potions which sometimes made Hermione speechless. And that was saying a lot.

_"__From what I've read…and well…I've read a lot-" Winter began. Damien scoffed. She ignored him and continued. "Well...none of it ever included any part of Malfoy in the war"_

_"__No…no it wouldn't have" Harry agreed. "He didn't go with us for the hunt of the Horcruxes, maybe that's the reason he's not included in it. He may not have been actively involved in the hunt but he was ah…well…something..." _

_"__Something of a hero" Damien completed. _

_"__Something of a hero" Harry agreed. _

_"__Then what happened?"_

Hermione devised a method for us to keep contact with Draco. It was also a way to check up on Ginny so I was all up for it. There was no other way for me since I had broken up with her. Hermione made two lockets. One for her and one for Malfoy. After giving it to Malfoy she closed her hand over her own locket.

"What the hell?" Malfoy shouted letting go of it. It was placed in the silver chain around his neck so it didn't fall to the ground.

"Read what it says" Hermione said without any explanation for both me and Ron.

"'Malfoy is a ferret' Seriously Granger?" He asked while we both started laughing heartily.

"Good, then it works" She simply said.

"How does it work anyway?" He asked.

"Close your hand over the locket like this and just think of the sentence or phrase that you wish to tell me" She told Malfoy. He did as he was told.

"Ouch. It does hurt" Hermione said upon receiving his message. He shot her an incensed look. Ignoring that Hermione opened her locket to read what it said.

"Bookworm? You couldn't come up with something better? Thank you Malfoy" She sniggered.

"That was meant as an insult" he tried to explain.

"It clearly worked" She said sarcastically.

What none of us realized at that time was that he didn't use that one phrase that could actually hurt her. He didn't call her a 'Mudblood'. In fact I've never heard him say that ever again.

_"__She still has it" Winter said suddenly. _

_"__What?" Harry asked. _

_"__The locket…" Winter mumbled._

_"__Yes. She still has it" Damien confirmed. _

A few days after that we left for the hunt in the middle of the night. Only one person was there to say farewell to us. Not that he said so in so many words. He was simply there. Hermione was the only one who waved him bye and he acknowledged that with a nod. That was the last time I saw him before the battle of Hogwarts. Of course while we were on the hunt Hermione kept contact with Malfoy. We were able to find what was happening over at the Order.

_"__We were attacked multiple times while they were away. Somehow the Death Eaters kept discovering our secret location. If not for Draco we wouldn't have survived those attacks" Ginny added._

During our search Hermione was as impeccable as ever. But what I realized was that she always had her hand wrapped around the locket andand when asked about it she would say that it was out of habit. Ron bought it. I didn't. Still I gave her the space that I suspected she needed.

"Hermione inform others" I shouted as we ran towards the old man standing in front of Hog's head.

"Stupefy!" She shouted sending a flash of red light towards the man charging at her. She grabbed her locket and closed her eyes in desperation. A while later she opened her eyes and looked at the locket. She then look at me. In her eyes I saw fear and anticipation. "They are coming" She told me as I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the pub.

_"__Coming where?" Winter asked._

_"__Hogwarts" Everyone chanted. _

_"__Oh…Is it-"_

_"__The final battle. Yes" Damien confirmed. _

"You both go. I'll stay for the rest of them to come through" Hermione said after getting inside the Room of Requirements. I was already on my way to find the last Horcrux with Luna when Hermione stopped me again. She ran up to me with and hugged me tightly.

"Please be careful" She whispered.

"You too" I said holding her against me. To say that I was worried about her, about all of them would be an understatement. Ron had already left in search of Ginny. Hermione would be the only one inside the room and hence the most vulnerable. Yes, I was worried. "I'm counting on Malfoy to come to get you to safety" I said.

"I'm kind of counting on him too" She smiled through her tears. With a tight smile I ran towards where Luna was patiently waiting for me.

It was a while later that I saw the rest of the Order members with Malfoy and Hermione. They were leading the pack. I could only nod at them before I was swept away in a flurry of activity. By then the battle had truly begun. I didn't see either of them after that. It was after my – well death- when Voldermort brought me for everyone to see that I saw them again. Hermione was screaming my name trying to dash towards me, her body rocking with sobs. Malfoy was holding her tightly against him, his own face grief-stricken. And Ginny was a blubbering, bawling snot-faced mess.

_"__I was NOT!" Ginny retorted her face getting angry red splotches in them. _

_"__You were so. She really was" Harry said to the group at large._

_"__You were DEAD, you old baboon" _

_"__Grandma! Pop!" Damien interrupted._

_"__Let them be. They are adorable" Winter said without thinking. _

_"__They are fighting. That doesn't make them adorable"_

_"__Uh-you're fighting. I find you both adorable" Lily interrupted with a smirk._

_"__Ha-ha Aunt Lil. Very funny" Damien said sarcastically. _

_"__The beast has a sense of humor. NOT" Winter whispered again not so quietly. _

_"__Where was I?" Harry interrupted before Damien could say anything. _

_"__Ginny was a snot-faced mess" Terry Boot answered all too willingly. He was hit by a small cushion sent from the above mentioned snot-faced lady. _

That was the first time I saw them so close. Yet seeing Hermione's mental state, I guess it was vital that someone held her back and Ron was in no state to do so. Then the final battle began and I saw glimpses of them fighting against the Death Eaters but they were always side by side. Malfoy never left her side throughout the battle. I was grateful for that.

When the battle ended all that we ever wanted to do was be with the loved ones. We were all gathered around Fred's body, mourning the loss of a great friend, a dear brother. It was then that Malfoy joined us after a small reunion with his parents. None of us really paid attention to him. None of us except Hermione. She smiled at him through her tears and he gently took her hand in his. I was the only one that noticed that. It felt like I was intruding in on some intimate secret.

_"__It was sweet" Winter breathed out. _

_"__Yeah" Damien agreed unknowingly. _

After that I waited for Hermione to tell me whether anything was going on between the two of them. She didn't say anything though. Week, months and even years went by and there wasn't even a peep from her. Of course by that time we were not living under the same roof. Ginny and I we got our own place and Ron had just started dating Lavender Brown again. This time for real. Hermione never mentioned to any one of us what was going on in her life. She had taken a year off from all the madness and went on an extended holiday to Venice. After doing NEWTS and passing with O's from all the subjects of course. How she managed that without attending school for a whole year is beyond me. But that's our Hermione.

After the trip when she came back she was a much more cheerful and blissful Hermione. I only suspected the reason behind it. One could never be sure after all. Then one day I received her letter asking both Ron and I to meet her for lunch the next day. And that's what we did. We had lunch.

"How's the Auror training so far?" Hermione asked as she took another bite of her lasagna. "Oh god! You should taste this. Its heaven" She exclaimed.

"Uh you okay there 'Mione? Food is kind of my specialty" Ron joked. She laughed while shaking her head. "You wouldn't say that if you had seen me in Venice" She stated.

"Well the Auror training is going marvelous! In fact Kingsley told us today that we'll get to be in field training by next week"

"Field training?" Hermione asked a little confused.

"Apparently being the chosen one does not mean one get to skip mundane training to become an Auror" I grinned.

"One should hope not" She returned the grin.

"Pathetic" Ron said shaking his head in amazement. "We are the golden trio"

"You're pathetic" Hermione shot back good naturedly.

"So what brought us here 'Mione?" I asked.

"Lunch" She replied. I gave her an exasperated look. She then grinned at me.

"Okay. You caught me" She said. Then she got a serious look in her face and took both our hands in each of hers.

"I love you both very very much. And I trust you to not make a scene in here in public. So please please don't ok? I want you to keep in mind that I know what I'm doing and finally, _finally_ I am happy. Extremely so"

"Ok" Ron said a little confused. I understood though. Sort of.

"What is it 'Mione?" I asked gently.

"There's someone. And I love him" She whispered hesitantly. She cautiously looked at us both almost expecting us to lash out.

"…well…that's great. Isn't it?" Ron turned to me still a little confused. Having a faint idea on who that someone was I wasn't quite so sure. I couldn't say anything regarding it though…yet.

"There's more" She added. "Venice…I wasn't alone there" Hermione confessed.

"You lied to us?" Ron said incredulously.

"Well no…not at first. I did go alone. He – he came later" She finished lamely.

"Ah. So he is an Italian?" Ron asked.

"No Ron. He's…you know him. Both of you" She said first looking at Ron, then at me. My expression must not have been pleasant because suddenly as if an invisible cover had shielded her, her face became guarded.

"Who is it then?" Ron demanded.

"You have to promise me that you won't get mad"

"Of course" Ron said instantly. I didn't say anything. Hermione seemed to realize that. Her eyes kept begging me to not to do anything rash.

"It's… Draco. Draco Malfoy"

_"__She loves him!" Winter exclaimed. _

_"__That's kind of where we were going with this story, genius" Damien said sarcastically. _

_"__Still…that's just so romantic. Isn't it?" She said to the room at large. It was Damien who answered though._

_"__Yes. I suppose it is" _

_"__How did our Ron take the news" Terry asked with a chuckle. _

_"__He wasn't pleased" Harry grinned. _

"You love WHAT?" Ron almost screamed.

"Who, NOT what! And Ron, you promised!" Hermione moaned.

"Well I'm sorry but you can't just drop something like that on us" He said.

Hermione turned her attention to me. Her eyes begging me to say something. So I did.

"You really love him?"

"Yes"

"When did this happen?" She knew I was talking about their whole…well…thing.

"Uhh – since Hogwarts sixth year I guess" Hermione said scrunching her nose in concentration.

"SINCE WHEN?!" This time Ron did scream. Hermione shushed him, her own face getting the tell-tale sign of anger.

"He kissed me once. In sixth year" She clarified.

"He did WHAT?" Ron asked incensed. "When?" He continued a little softly.

"When we were out patrolling one night. But that was the extent of it. In Hogwarts. I didn't tell you for obvious reasons" She explained. "After that it all began again when-"

"When he came to our side and you decided to communicate through the locket" I finished her sentence. She nodded.

"You're taking this surprisingly well" Ron turned to me then. "You KNEW" He realized when I didn't say anything.

"I suspected" I said shrugging.

"During this vacation, it kind of happened" She simply said.

"You're really happy" It was not a question. She nodded again.

"Damn it" Ron said already knowing the direction of my thoughts.

"I guess that's all that matters then." I said. "But if he ever, EVER hurt you, then I can't promise that I won't refrain from using an unforgivable curse"

"Or that I won't beat him to a bloody pulp" Ron added, accepting the relationship in his own way. Hermione actually laughed at that and forgetting where we were she came and hugged us both.

"Oh thank you guys!" She said finally letting us go. "It means a lot to me. Give him time, I know that you will like him"

"Hey we are accepting him. Saying that we'll like him is just asking for too much! " Ron grumbled.

_"__So did you?" Winter asked. "Like him?" _

_Harry shrugged. "He wasn't bad" He then winked at her. _

It wasn't an easy adjustment. Accepting him and getting….associated with him proved to be a hardship. One that we were not ready to face. But Hermione was happy. There was a twinkle in her eyes which I hadn't seen before. Even Malfoy seemed like a less pompous ass than before. They were both good for each other. Like two pieces of puzzles that fit perfectly. It was very, _very _weird.

"Merlin I don't think I've heard him laugh like that ever before" Ron said coming to stand beside me opting the same expression that I had; bewilderment. We all had gathered for a Sunday brunch at the burrows that Mrs. Weasley had insisted everyone to join. Which was the reason why Malfoy was in the house, in the room with Hermione. The same room from which the sound of laughter was coming from.

"I don't think I've heard him laugh ever" I replied.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Ron asked.

"I'd rather not think about _that_" I said suddenly feeling dizzy at the thought.

"We should go" Ron suggested before turning to head downstairs. I turned to follow suit. It was then that door swung open.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shrieked and it was just mere luck that we didn't fall down the stairs in a cluster of arms and legs when she ran to us and grabbed us both in one big bear hug.

"Hey—uh enthusiastic are we?" Ron asked bemused.

We both turned our question filled gaze at Malfoy who was standing at the doorway. He only managed to confuse us more; Draco Malfoy was grinning at us. Not the evil grin we have all been objected to at one point or another. No, this was a VERY happy grin.

"What happened 'Mione" I asked her, gently untangling myself from her.

Hermione grinned at me before lifting her left hand up for both of us to see. There placed in her ring finger was a silver ring which was adorned with a beautiful Emerald stone.

"He proposed!" Hermione almost shrieked giddy with happiness.

"And you said yes…?" Ron asked still staring at her ring.

"Isn't it a little too soon?" I asked dumbfounded, struck with the knowledge that this was a real thing. Which meant that I would have to endure him for the rest of my life.

"It's been more than 6 years since the battle Harry. You got married. You have James! It definitely isn't too soon. I know that there isn't any other man that I want to spend the rest of my life with anyway. Draco…he's a real deal" She grinned before turning back to face Malfoy. As if it was his cue to join our little not-so-silent conversation Malfoy moved forward and clasped her hand in his.

"I love her" He told me directly.

Despite the many years that had passed and the number of threats we sent his way it was the first time that Malfoy told me that openly. Man to man. And damn it, I respected that.

"You should" I said simply.

"Silver and Green. Figures" Ron said with disgust. It was then that I realized the significance of the colors. The Syltherin color. Ferret gave _our _Hermione a Slytherin ring.

"Pathetic" I said glaring at the ring as if it was something foul. Which for us Gryffindors, that's what it really was. A foul evil menace.

"It's a family heirloom boys" Hermione said before Malfoy could come up with a good retort. "And I love this. Thank you" She said turning to face her fiancé, her eyes turning soft. It seemed like Malfoy had just as easily dismissed us as he gently placed a chaste kiss on her nose. "It's yours" He whispered.

_"__That's so-" Winter stopped at a loss for words to describe how she felt. The smile on her face spoke volumes, though. _

_"__Romantic..?" Damien supplied. A soft smile playing on his lips. _

_"__Very much so" Winter agreed. "She never got married though, did she?" She asked suddenly remembering her grandfather's words. _

_Harry stared at her with a sad smile on his face. He then reached out and took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. _

_"__My dear, sometimes things does not work out the way we plan them to. Sometimes we learn that fate has its own twisted ways. And the lessons are not always pleasant" He said. _

_"__What happened?" She asked._

During the past six years, Malfoy had worked vigorously to bring the Malfoy name to shine again. To get back the respect they previously had. Being the long term boyfriend of the Brain of the Golden Trio helped his case. However, it was his work that finally gave them the recognition they needed.

He became a healer. In fact he was one of the very best in St. Mango's. It seemed like the kind of job that could use his skill in potions. His dedication and interest in the field earned my respect. Not that I ever told him that. Due to his background the Minister thought it prudent that he deal with the criminals that were admitted to the hospital. The reason; he had been a Death Eater once. Nothing, no one could ever terrify him. It was true. It didn't. Draco Malfoy was made of a tougher shell than that I assumed.

They didn't terrify him. No.

"Dark Devotees' strikes again. Get ready. I got us some major criminals to fight with, guys!" Lee Jordan said as he entered the Auror department.

"Finally" Ron said grabbing his wand and moving towards the counter.

"They've been dormant for quite a while. Why now? Why tonight?" I said following Ron.

"Beats me" Lee shrugged.

"Where are we going?" Dennis Creevey said as he joined the group.

"Georgiana's Inn. The one near St. Mungo's"

We got orders from our Head and then apparated to the site. It was hideous to say the least. When the Dark Devotees attack, they attack with a vengeance. This time was no different. The whole club was in ruins.

"We are a little too late" I said, anger bringing an edge to my voice.

We were. There were none of the Dark Devotees in sight and but the damage they did was painfully evident. Bodies were lying clustered across the floor and with a sinking heart I realized that none of them had survived the vile attack. I walked across the room, careful to avoid stepping on the bodies and sent a patronus to the Ministry requesting back up.

"Anything?" I heard Dennis asked. I didn't hear the answer to that question as something caught my eyes. A small boy was trapped under the dead body of a male, his eyes wide, unbridled horror in them. For a second my heart beat increased, a slight hope that there was at least one who had survived this inhuman attack. As I got closer though, the empty thudding in my heart increased a double fold. He hadn't survived. The little boy had been a victim of the killing curse. His eyes showing the fear he must have felt as he came face to face with his death.

"Is that his father?" Ron said from behind me. I shrugged unable to tear my eyes from the boy. In a few years James would be his age. That was the only thought that kept running through my mind. He was just a child.

"Seems like he was a fighter" He continued still talking about the father. I shrugged again. It was possibly true. His shirt was torn and there were purple bruises on his fair skin. The back of his head was all bloodied and I noticed a large pool of blood spreading from the right side of his head. His hand was still wrapped around the small boy. Yes, he was a fighter.

For some reason I didn't want him to lie there, face down. My heart kept telling me that he deserved much more respect than that. And so I gradually unwrapped his hand from the boy's and tried to turn him to lie on his supine position, as gently as I could.

"Mer…" Ron had begun and it seemed as if he had lost his voice in mid-sentence. I paid no attention to him as I finally looked at the face of the fighter. A whoosh of air rushed through my lips as I recognized the man. No, the boy was definitely not his. And yes, the man was a fighter.

It was funny how all through my life I had wished this exact fate on him, but now that my wish had 'come true', the only thing that kept chanting in my head was one word. One single word. "NO" It cannot be happening. It must be some sick joke. It had to be. I heard someone, Ron probably, give in to the urge to break anything within the vicinity that wasn't already damaged. Which wasn't much. He then resort to swearing.

I kept still, staring into the eyes that I knew so well. Those eyes that had glared at me in anger, had had that merriness when he bullied us, had held the honesty when he confessed his love. I was staring into the familiar silver eyes. The eyes that now held no life. The eyes of Draco Malfoy.

_"__NO!" Winter said suddenly standing up. Harry Potter stared at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears._

_"__Winter" Terry Boot tried to get his Granddaughter to sit. _

_"__No. I…I need some fresh air" Winter said. Harry just nodded at her. She went out the backyard to stand near the red maple tree. Her heart constraining with pain. She was crying for Hermione Granger. For the loss she must have had to endure. The girl Harry Potter had described had been so happy. How can fate be so cruel as to snatch her one true love from her? _

_They were going to get married. The thought brought a new set of tears to flow down her face. She was helpless to stop the sobs that accompanied the tears. _

_It was wrong. Unfair. SO so wrong. It shouldn't have happened. Yet it did. Draco Malfoy had died. Hermione Granger had been left alone. _

_She heard someone come to stand beside her. She tried to stop her hysterical tears and failed miserably. Finally she turned to face the intruder._

_"__Go away" She said through her sobs seeing the face of Damien Draco. He handed her a handkerchief instead. He then took hold of her hand and led her to sit in the bench on the opposite side. _

_"__Go away" She said again sitting down. Again he didn't comment. He sat beside her. Winter wasn't able to stop the tears from running down her face, despite the many attempts with the handkerchief._

_"__It's just…it's not fair" She said when her sobs finally bade her goodbye. _

_"__It not" Damien agreed. _

_"__No one must go through that" _

_"__I know" Again he agreed._

_"__Why are you being nice to me?" She said eyeing him with disbelief. _

_"__I'm not" He smiled. _

_"__I want to see her again" Winter said after a while of silence. She knew it was useless asking this from him. But she had to meet Hermione Granger. She just had to. "Your Grandfather had alr-" _

_"__OK" Damien agreed before she was able to say her piece. _

_"__Oh…thanks" Winter said a little dumbfounded. _

_"__Don't. And don't ever cry" Damien said. Her face snapped in his direction, eyes showing incredulity as she stared at him. _

_"__You look like a blubbering, bawling snot-faced mess" He said standing up and leaving Winter with an outrageous cry stuck in her throat. _

* * *

I just got one thing to say. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

LOVE ZC


	3. My heart will go on

**This is the last chapter. It's a story very close to my heart and I really, truly hope that you guys liked it. Review yeh? I hope I gave justice to "Tears of an Angel". The song is one of my favs and I always wanted to write a Dramione fic based on it. I'm sorry if you guys get the urge to kill me after reading this. Please don't :P **

**Enjoy**

**Ps. I cried. *sheds imaginary tears***

**Love **

**ZC**

* * *

**My heart will go on…**

Winter entered the room, apprehension a clawing sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she had previously visited her she knew nothing about her personal life. Now she knew. She cared. A lot more than she had bargained for.

"Why, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Hermione Granger said. She was sitting in the old cushion sofa petting a fury looking Persian cat. Damien left her side to go and kiss on both sides of his Godmother's cheek before stroking the cat with the back of his hand.

"Come. Sit child" She told Winter.

With a slight smile Winter did as she was told.

"Winter is here to ask you some questions" Damien said sitting beside her.

"No. Not ask questions. Just…talk to you" She said shooting a glare at Damien. Not that he noticed. He was too busy stroking a brown cat that had come to sit on his lap.

"Yes?" Hermione Granger asked, a confused smile on her beautiful weathered face.

"Pops talked to her" Damien said before Winter could come up with something intelligent.

Hermione's eyes that had the kind blissful look vanished as she realized what he meant. "Did he-"

"Yes."

"Did she-"

"Yes"

"Everything?" She asked. Damien shrugged.

"She wanted to hear the rest from you"

Winter's cheek had turned crimson red in color by the time they were done with their little conversation. "It's all right if you do not want to tell me" Winter began. She really wished that that was not the case though.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Hermione asked.

"Because she's nuts" Damien muttered. Winter stubbed his foot under the table. Hard. He hissed in a breath. Good.

"At first I was just curious. You are Hermione Granger after all. Maybe I got too nosy this time" Damien scoffed. "After hearing Harry Potter's story though, I found it hard not to care for you. I found myself empathizing with the girl you were before"

"The one I still am" She completed Winter's thought. "Harry must have told you everything for a reason. He must have seen the same thing that I am seeing in your eyes right now"

"What's that?" Damien asked.

"Me" Hermione said. Damien shot Winter a questioning look who shrugged in response.

"How much did Harry tell you?" Hermione asked.

"To the-"

"To the night" Damien completed when Winter couldn't say anything.

"I remember that night" Hermione said.

_"__Are you sure? You're really sure?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time. My heart hammering at an abnormal rate trying really really hard not squeal out, giddy with happiness. _

_"__Yes Ms. Granger. I am sure" Healer Jordan said smiling at me. "I'm sure Healer Malfoy is around here somewhere. If you want I can call him and tell him to come here right now" _

_I thought about it. Was this how I wanted to tell my fiancé' that we were having a baby? A hospital with the disinfectant smell filling our nostrils might not be the most romantic place to tell him. _

_"__No. That's alright. Thank you, Jordan." I said standing up. After I got out of the room I grabbed hold of my locket and sent a message to Draco._

_**Come home early tonight. xoxo**_

_His message came almost instantly. __**As soon as I manage to get ahold of the kid's parents. **_

**_Kid?_**

**_My patient. His parents doesn't know that he's injured. They are staying at an Inn. _**

**_OK. Come after you're done. I'll be waiting. _**

**_I love you, Emi. _**

**_Love you too Draco. _**

_I smiled at the thought of him and the kid. He's already a 'Dada' and doesn't even know it. My heart swelled at the thought of him with our little child. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. With Draco's aristocratic nose. Or maybe a boy with brown hair and silver eyes. With a laugh I apparated to our new house. The house Draco had built for us. A mansion really. With more rooms than I cared to venture through. _

_"__Gryffindor Queen deserves a palace worthy of her." He had said when I complained about the size. "The Slytherin Prince, you mean?" I joked _

_"__Just yours" He said kissing the bridge of my nose. _

_Naturally our room, the master bedroom was the biggest with a walk in closet an enormous bathroom with a Jacuzzi. I went there and had a nice warm bath before Draco made it home. I wanted the night to go perfectly. After my bath, I took out my best evening dress, green strapless dress with silver earrings, thanks to the future Dada. I then made my way to the kitchen and decided to cook for him the muggle way. That was how Draco likes it best. _

_I had just taken the Cannelloni out of the oven when I heard a knock on my door. It was rather strange that Draco didn't apparate directly into the house. Keeping the hot dish in the table, with my apron still wrapped around me I made my way towards the door. _

_"__Draco why- Harry?" I asked a little startled to find Harry at my doorstep. "Come in" I said, worry settling in my heart seeing the state of my friend. He had a haunted look on his face. A look I haven't seen in six years. What happened?_

_"'__Mione" He mumbled. "Sit" He said gently taking my hand and guiding me towards the sofa. He sat on the floor in front of me. _

_"__Harry, what is it?" I asked gently cupping his face in my hands. A tear then dropped down his face to find its place in my palm. _

_"__It's Malfoy" He whispered. Cold settled in in the depth of my heart making it difficult for me to breathe. Draco? I didn't say anything. I couldn't. "'Mione" He said. Placing his head on my lap, he hugged my waist. _

_ "__He's gone" _

_Gone? "Gone where?" I asked unable to comprehend. Harry didn't say anything. He knew I understood. I didn't want to. Oh god I didn't. _

_My hands lay limp at my sides as I stared off into space. The smell of my Cannelloni filling the lounge. And then the first tear drop ran down my face, making the path for the rest of its sisters to follow through. I cried. _

_It wasn't until I saw his body, all battered and wounded but cleaned and placed in a coffin when the shock wore through. Draco, MY Draco was lying inside a coffin. Lying DEAD inside one. I felt an itch scratching my throat before the sound of a wail broke through. Sound of my wail. I held on to the coffin, one hand holding the cold ones of my Draco, howling in anguish. All the denials, all the anger, all the questions making my head dizzy and difficult for me to cope through. _

_How could it happen like this? It had only been a couple of hours after I talked to Draco when Harry had come in to announce his death. HIS DEATH. I felt my head swirl as my cries deepened and I felt someone hold me from behind. _

_"'__Mione" Ron said in a distressed voice. I paid him no heed. Leaning down I gave Draco an open mouthed kiss on his forehead. His cold, very very cold forehead. My sobs still playing its endless tune. _

_"__It's time" Harry said from my left side. Time…time to put him in grave. How we came from our lounge to Draco's funeral was a blurry mess. I couldn't remember…didn't want to remember what had happened in the days in between. "'Mione…let him go" He said gently. Let him go? How can such harsh words ever be gentle? I turned to him with the intention of glaring at him but ended up clutching him as if my life depended on it. And maybe it did. He soothingly rubbed my back while muttering words to calm me down. I didn't hear a thing. _

_"__I want to write something on his gravestone" I muttered. It may have been the only coherent thing I've said after Harry announced his death. _

_"__I want it to say that he was a beloved son, friend, Husband and Dada" I said. Harry's embrace tightened hearing my words. He had heard. Had understood. "It will" He promised. _

_I spent my days after the funeral moping around the house, mourning the death of Draco. My prince, as he used to put it. Yes, he was my prince. I stayed cramped up in my big house, with no intention of ever going out to face the world, no intention of ever going out, period. Everyone tried to snap me out of it. What they didn't know was that there was no snapping out of it. There was no light left in my life. _

_I never knew that one person could affect my life so much. Never knew that Draco Malfoy would affect me so much. _

_"__I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" He had said on his first year introducing himself to me. He had been quiet friendly until he realized that I was a Muggleborn. After that I was tagged as the Mudblood. I braved the troubles he caused me in Hogwarts. The trouble he caused all of us. He was a prick. Plain and simple. As we grew up Malfoy's behavior towards me changed, improved, considerably. Especially when Harry and Ron weren't there. _

_"__Granger. You're with me tonight" Draco said coming towards me. It was time for our Patrol Duty and I groaned realizing that I was paired up with Malfoy, for the night. _

_"__Wonderful" I said sarcastically. He walked up the stairs to fifth floor, pretending to not hear. With a sigh I followed through. _

_After patrolling for over an hour Malfoy broke the silence. "You know Granger. These are dangerous times"_

_"__I'm aware"_

_"__You should leave" He said suddenly turning to face me. I glared up at him. "Excuse me?" _

_He ruffled his hair in frustration. _

_"__Leave. Everything. Hogwarts. Potter. Leave. He's coming after the Mudbloods"_

_"__And we'll stop him before he wrongs any of the Muggleborns. Harry will." I said. _

_"__You don't understand" He said slamming me against the wall. His face contorted, torment swimming in the depth of his silver eyes. "Things are going to happen. Bad things" He said. _

_"__Not as long as we are here. Dumbledore will protect us" I insisted. Draco then placed his head on my shoulder. I was too shocked to nudge him away. "Malfoy?" I whispered cautiously. "What are you doing?"_

_He lifted his head, a dark looking entering his eyes. My heart thudded dully against my chest as he moved his face towards me. I knew what was about to happen, I knew it would happen if I didn't do anything. I knew it, but my body refused to obey to what my mind was screaming at it to do. _

_His breath fanned my face before he finally captured my mouth in his. It was a simple kiss. Sweet. Not passionate. And it couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds. But it was a definite kiss. His lips were firm against mine. Without a conscious thought I moved my lips against his, slightly. He let go of me then. _

_"__Be safe" And he fled into the night. _

_Later that year, the 'incident' that he had warned me about happened. Dumbledore had died. The person who was supposed to kill him- Malfoy. The pieces of the puzzle fixed so perfectly then. He knew this would happen. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't survive. He knew I would be in danger. _

_He was gone though. There was no one there to quench my thirst. No one to confide in with. Then we had to leave for the Horcrux hunt. And there he was. A little pale, a little thin, with more dark patches under his eyes, yet still as proud as ever. And arrogant._

_The locket. It was just the beginning of us. He talked to me. Even when there is no reason for us to do so. _

**_Granger_**

**_What is it, Malfoy?_**

**_Is there anywhere else for me to stay?_**

**_No. The Headquarters should be fine. _**

**_Why are you so...formal with me?_**

**_I am not_**

**_You are so_**

**_Not_**

**_Are we really going to do that?_**

**_Why did you contact me, Malfoy?_**

**_I'm bored_**

**_Will you keep on bothering me this way every time you get bored?_**

**_Yes. _**

_This was how it all started. Before I knew it, we were contacting on a regular basis. He became my friend. My very best friend. I was able to tell him stuff I could not share with Harry or Ron. He told me stuff that no one else knew. It wasn't long before we started using endearments on each other. I called him ferret, more out of love than to insult him. And he would call me Kitten…well…because of Crookshanks._

**_"_****_HOGWARTS! NOW"_**_I messaged Draco while dodging a spell by one of the Death Eaters. The locket warmed up in my hand and I stole a glance at it.__** "On our way" **_

_"__They are coming" I managed to get out before Harry dragged me inside the pub. _

_"__You both go. I'll stay for the rest of them to come through" I said after entering the Room of Requirements. Wishing Harry luck on his very dangerous escapade I waited for the Order members to show up. I waited for Draco to show up. After a while I saw figures coming through the portrait. The first person to open the door and come out was Draco. _

_I sprinted towards him, fear and excitement rushing through my veins. _

_"__Draco!" I breathed, engulfing him in a big hug. _

_"__Heyy…Emi" He said. It was very clear that he meant to say 'Hermione' but my sudden burst of energy made him splutter, instead uttering the garbled name. EMI. _

_"__Emi?" I asked amused. He shrugged letting go of me. "Hermione is too long anyway" He said tucking a strand of hair behind my ears. And that was how I became his 'Emi' _

_After the war, I decided to take a break. One full year. All by myself. It was the least I could do after the hectic years I lived through. After taking my NEWTS and securing a place in the Ministry, I made plans to spend a whole year in Venice._

**_You're going to leave me. _**_Draco sent a message through the locket as I was packing my bags. _

**_I'll still have my locket_**

**_Not the same _**

**_You know it is_**

**_You're leaving me with them. _**_He was staying at the Burrows._

**_You won't die_**

**_Hah. That's comforting_**

**_Tata_**

**_No no. I'll come after you_**

**_No you won't _**

**_Yes I will. You just wait and watch_**

**_Stop being such a baby Draco_**

_I spent almost 3 months roaming the stupendously beautiful city of Venice when I had one of the best surprises of my life. I had just opened the door to my room after an exhilarating day spent at the prestigious museum and right there sitting in my chair with his feet up the table was none other than Draco. Yes. Draco Malfoy. He proved true to his words._

_"__Told you I would come" He smirked. I didn't have the nerve to even pretend to get mad as I sat down next to him. "Room service?" I asked before proceeding to order him some of the best cuisine I've been acquainted with._

_To be honest it was only after Draco came, that I started having fun, real fun in the vacation. For someone who claimed to hate muggles almost his whole life, Draco seemed to mingle amazingly well with the said muggles. He took me to places I never thought existed, made me act in ways I never thought I ever would. He was my rock. My friend._

_That was what he was then. A friend. It all changed one day when he brought a third person into our life. When he started dating a girl. A very beautiful, slightly naïve girl. I didn't like it at all. I didn't understand why. Draco was happy with her, so I should have been feeling the same. I wasn't. I experienced a feeling I've never been familiar with before. I was Jealous. _

_"__You're coming right? Natalia has found a very high class Karaoke club near Juliano's?" Draco said coming into my room. I shot him a tired look. "No" _

_"__Why not?" He asked. I shrugged before climbing into bed and turning my back on him. I knew he stood there for a while staring at me. I ignored him. Eventually I heard the door click close. _

_"__Emi…wake up!" He shook me awake. I had not even been aware of falling asleep but I guess I did. "Are you back?" I asked. _

_"__I didn't go" He said lying down beside me. _

_"__Why?" I asked. He shrugged. "I broke it off with her" _

_Again I asked the same question. _

_"__You hate her", "I DO NOT" _

_"__Yes you do. Emi, I know you" _

_"__Why would I hate her?" _

_"__How should I know?"_

_I turned to face him and glared at him. "I don't hate her. I don't care about her. She can go to hell for all I care" _

_Draco turned to face me. "Why?" I spluttered. Why, indeed? The corner of his lips curved as a smile flickered across his face. _

_"__Why, Emi?" His hand came up to stroke my face. I almost purred. Almost. "I don't know" I mumbled. _

_This time he actually grinned. Then he closed the space between us and kissed my nose. I stared at him, heart thundering against my chest. He gazed back at me and then slowly kissed my lips. Softly at first. He kissed me again. A little harder and for a little longer. He kissed again. And again. He kept on going until our little kisses became a full blown passionate kiss. _

_By that time my hand had found its place getting tangled in his blonde hair. He wrapped his arm around my waist. _

_"__Now we know why" He said grinning through the kisses. _

_After that it was very, VERY obvious that we were more than just friends. A lot more than that. I was in love with him. So very much in love with him. What felt so much better was the fact that he loved me back. _

_Coming back home, the major hurdle was to convince Ron and Harry that us being together was nothing to freak out about. Surprisingly it was an easy task. Turned out that Harry had already suspected of something going on between us. _

_Life had been benevolent for us after that. I was always, always happy. Draco kept me happy. It was as simple as that. How time flew during that time would always remain a mystery to me. _

_"__Will you stop complaining?" I chided Draco as I made the bed. Mrs. Weasley had asked us to stay at the Burrows for the night and I had happily agreed. _

_"__All I'm saying is that you should have consulted me before saying yes" Draco said pouting. _

_"__You said that I could do anything I want and you'd be happy if it was what I really wanted" I reminded him. _

_"__NOT when it comes to Weasleys" Draco grumbled. _

_"__Don't be stupid"_

_"__This is not how it's supposed to happen. We just came here for brunch" He said sitting down on the chair opposing the bed._

_"__It's just ONE night Draco" I said pinching his nose before returning to my task. He grumbled in return. _

_"__Aren't you a pleasant company?" I teased him. _

_"__It's a very special night" He said._

_"__Why?" _

_"__It's the first night we kissed" He said_

_"__No, it-"_

_"__The first time" He interrupted me, reminding me of the stolen kiss back when we were in sixth grade. _

_"__You remember that night" He didn't reply. The tell-tale sign of a blush ripening his cheeks were answer enough for me. I went up to him and sat on his lap._

_"__That was extremely sweet Mr. Malfoy. Thank you" I said giving him a peck on his forehead._

_"__We can still celebrate" I said trying to cheer him up. It backfired. He gently moved me so that I was standing again. He then stood up himself and went near the windows. _

_"__It's not the same" _

_"__Why not? We're together" _

_"__It's not the same" He repeated._

_"__Of co-"_

_"__It's not the same because I was going to propose to you tonight" He said turning around to face me. _

_"__Under the stars that you love so much. With Italian cuisine that you can never have enough of. In the city that made us realize that we love each other. In Venice." I had been thunderstruck, utterly mind boggled, speechless since he started his whole speech. He had started moving towards me with the predatory look I've seen in him. The look that I crave so much. The look that he only has for me. _

_"__If I can't propose to you tonight then you will have to wait for another year. And I don't think that I can wait that long" He said coming to stand in front of me. "If I can't give you the romance that you deserve_ _tonight then I'll just have to opt for the cliché that you secretly thrive" He gave me a small smile before he got down on one knee in front of me. It was then that I realized that he was holding a green velvet box in his hand. _

_"__Hermione Granger. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me? Be my wife, Emi" He said in a hoarse voice. _

_My eyes had filled up the moment he kneeled down. I tried to say yes, I really did, but my throat had somehow clogged and I was not able to form a single sound. My knees wobbled and I sat opposite to him. _

_"__Emi?" He asked caressing my face with a shaking hand. I still couldn't find my voice. So I nodded yes. Yes. His eyes widened as he took in my answer. _

_"__Yes?" He whispered almost as if scared to hope. _

_"__YES!" I was finally able to say as tears streamed down my face. He crushed me to him as his lips found mine. His lips then left a trail as blew kisses across my jawline, my cheekbones, my eye lids and finally stopping at the bridge of my nose. He was muttering one phrase over and over again. 'Thank you' _

_I held on to him fiercely as laughter bubbled within me. I realized something then. "Ring. Draco. The RING!" I said laughing through my tears. _

_He chuckled as he fumbled with opening the box. He had said all of that without even opening it!_

_The ring placed in the box was just as impressive as the man that gave it. It was fit for a Malfoy. I guess I would be becoming one. Soon. It was a silver ring glorified by the huge emerald stone placed in the middle. Small diamonds surrounded the stone in a perfect array. _

_"__Draco, this-?" I asked seeing how expensive it must have been. _

_"__It's a family heirloom Emi. Before she died, mother asked me to give this to you when I propose" He said. He slipped in the ring on my finger._

_"__It's…" I couldn't continue as I started laughing, too happy to say anything. He stood up, grabbing my hand and making me follow suit. He then lifted me up and swirled me around, our laughter filling the whole room._

_"__We're engaged" I said when he finally put me down. _

_"__We're engaged" He confirmed. "Hi…fiancée'" He said grinning. _

_"__Hello…fiancé'" I said chuckling._

_"__It's a forever thing" He promised before kissing me again. _

_It had only been just six months after the proposal when the incident happened. The incident that had taken the life of the man I loved the most. No, it wasn't even an incident. It was murder in the cold blood. Did I really want to spend my life mourning for his death without getting justice?_

_"__Hermione?" Harry asked shock seeing me enter the Auror department. _

_"__I'm in" I said. _

_"__You're in?" He asked. _

_"__I want to capture all the Dark Devotees and rid this world of their menace" _

_"__Hermione we've been trying. They are very clever-"_

_"__Vengeance of a widow is much stronger than any other power they could ever show. Especially when she has the added strength of her child" I said giving Harry no space to say anything against it. _

_And that's what I did for the next 5 months. I sought out every Dark Devotee that was there, their punishment- Dementor's kiss. I didn't even cringe by the thought of leaving them to that fate. It was what they deserved for what they did. _

_"__Harry, cover me" I said as I dashed towards the old pillar. The leader of this monstrous group was standing a few meters ahead of the pillar. He still haven't seen me which was an added advantage for me. _

_"__Expelliarmus" I said coming directly behind him. Their leader, Joshua Fitzelwald turned to face me in shock. He should be. He must have been expecting his faithful Devotee to show up. Not likely. _

_"__Well, if it isn't Ms. Granger" He drawled out. _

_"__Not another word" I whispered. He chuckled in return. "How's Healer Malfoy? Ah I forgot. He's dead isn't he?"_

_Fury erupted within me and I raised my wand high to curse him to the end of the world and back. _

_"__Crucio" I heard someone shout from the other end of the building before the pain settled in my bones. It writhed within me making me scream out in anguish. I had never experienced such a physical, terrible pain before. It felt as if someone was boring holes through my chest, crushing my rib cage, peeling out my skin, chucking off muscle by muscle, layer by layer. _

_I fell with a deep thud struggling to overcome the pain that had become a part of me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt a tranquil calmness with the thought that if I do die, I'll get to be with Draco. Then I thought of our child and put double the effort to fight off the curse. And then I felt the spell being taken off. _

_"__Impressive" Fitzelwald said._

_I glared up at him and the new companion, the same one who had cast the cruciatus on me. _

_"__Yes yes. I don't believe you two have met. Meet Marcum Sentry. Marc, this is Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy's fiancé" _

_Sentry smirked at me. "I was the last person to see him alive. Bitch" He grinned at me. "Can't say that I regret sending that killing curse on him. And the child. You see, he couldn't save my brother's life. So I ended his" He KILLED him. _

_With a scream I lifted my wand at him, ready to finish him right then and there. Rules be damned. He would die by my hand. _

_"__Confringo" Sentry said at the same time and I was sent flying off into space to land with a heavy thud on a pile of bricks. _

_The pain that followed nearly blinded me. I cried out, tears streaming down my face. I heard the fight carry on, felt someone holding me, felt the wind rushing beneath me as someone flew me over in a broom, saw the white ceiling of a hospital yet all I can do was sob as pain engulfed me, never to let go. Somewhere in the back of my mind I suspected what was coming. _

_Yet after dozens of sedatives the Healers had injected in me and hours of being admitted, it still came as a shock when Healer Jordan informed me the news. _

_"__I'm so sorry, Hermione" She said holding my hand as I stared of into space. This couldn't be happening. She must be wrong. The only thing left was the baby. _

_"__Hermione" Harry said coming in through the doors. I turned my head to face him with a dead look in my eyes. _

_"__I lost the baby, Harry" I said. Healer Jordan left us to give us some privacy as Harry came to sit next to me on the bed. I put my head on his chest, hugging him tight against me. "I lost my baby" I cried. He let me cry._

Winter stared as the old woman cried, holding onto the strong arms of her Godson. She stared as a woman cried for her lover's death. She stared as a mother cried for the loss of her child. All she could do was stare. Stare as her own eyes brimmed over.

Damien, who had his arms wrapped around Hermione, gently shook his head seeing that. She nodded before wiping away the tears hastily. "That's enough for today, mama" He gently told Hermione. She nodded standing up. "I'll go lie down" she said. Then she looked at Winter and smiled. She walked towards her and clasped her hand.

"Thank you" She said.

"For what?" Winter asked.

"For listening" She then pulled her into a warm hug. "I see myself in you" She said releasing her. "Happy. Be always happy" Hermione said leaving Winter with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Ready to go?" Damien asked when Hermione had closed the door to her room.

They left the house together, both thinking about the story they just heard.

"She can still smile" Winter said after sometime.

"She's strong" Damien said.

"She calls you Draco", "She's the only one" He said almost instantly.

"She wanted Draco's headstone to say that he was a beloved husband?" She asked remembering the confusion she felt.

"She wanted to believe that they were married. It was one way she dealt with the pain. If she could convince herself that she was his wife, then maybe, just maybe, the pain would have gotten less"

"What happened to the Dark Devotees?" Winter asked.

"Some are still in Azkaban, as you know. Fitzelwald and Sentry was killed that night though. By Pop. He was detained by the Devotees that had shown up. By the time he was done, they already had cast the Confringo spell on her" He stopped at an abandoned park, standing near one of the swing. Winter sat on the said swing.

"Seeing Mama in such a terrible state made Pop act out in fury. Without even a conscious thought he sent two killing curses at the men. That was the end of the people who had ruined Mama's life. It's didn't bring back Dada though"

"You call Draco, Dada?" Winter asked, interested. He shrugged. "Mama made sure my dad called him that. He did. So I do"

"You're father and Hermione are very close?" She asked. "They were. Even after the horrible incident, Papa made sure that my dad visited her. Mama never left her house after the death of her unborn baby"

"Never?" Winter asked.

"Never" He confirmed. "She wanted to name her baby Damien if it was a boy" He smiled slightly.

"And if it was a girl?"

"Diana" He said.

"So if you had been a girl, you would be a Diana" She teased him. He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess"

"Why doesn't she go out?" Winter asked. He sighed before taking the swing next to her.

"She gave up on life. In a way she's counting the days when she'll get to bid this life goodbye to go be with him and their baby"

"That's…." She stopped at a loss for words.

"Stupid" He said.

"And sad" She agreed.

Damien dropped Winter at her house after spending some more time in the swings. With a promise to take her back to visit his Mama again. That's what she did the next day. Visit Hermione Granger. And the next. And the next. Only they didn't talk about the sadness that had plagued Hermione Granger's life. She talked about Draco and their time together fondly. Winter found herself wrapped up in the tales Hermione told her. Despite what may have happened, Hermione Granger had been happy. Once upon a time. With her prince Charming. Only they didn't get to live their happily ever after.

"Is he coming again?" Jonathan Boot asked seeing Winter rush down the stairs. She looked at the clock and said. "Any minute now"

There was knock on her and with a wave to her father she opened the door.

"Ready?" Damien asked. She nodded before grabbing her coat.

They walked in silence to Hermione's house. It was a good silence though. A comfortable one.

Damien opened the door to the house and Winter followed in. As what had become their routine, Winter went to make a cup of coffee for Damien while he went to fetch Hermione. After making the coffee she waited in the parlor for them to come. When neither Hermione nor Damien showed up, Winter, ever the curious one, went in search for them. When she reached the third floor she saw Damien standing in the doorway with a horrified look in his face.

She hurried towards him, heart beating wildly against her chest. When she reached him, she lightly touched his shoulder. "What happened?" She asked soothingly.

He stepped back giving Winter a view of Hermione's room. She walked into the room almost instantly. It was the first time she had done so. Hermione Granger was lying on her bed, asleep. She turned to face Damien, his eyes though was on his Godmother.

"Damien…" She began.

"Mama" He said before coming to stand next to the bed.

"Let her sleep" Winter whispered. Damien looked at her strangely.

"She's not sleeping"

No.

When Winter just stood there staring at him, he held out his hand to her. She took it and came stand beside him. "She's not sleeping Winter"

He turned to her, his own eyes unable to mask the horror he was witnessing. He then enveloped her in a tight hug, almost afraid to let go. "She's gone, Wint" He said burying his head in the crook of her neck. Winter wrapped her arms around him, tears flowing down her own eyes.

* * *

Winter wished she had not seen such anguish. She would have been happy if she never, ever, knew this kind of pain. She had witnessed the burial of Hermione Granger. Had seen Harry Potter fall to his knees and cry out, inconsolably wrecked with the pain of losing his best friend, his sister. Had seen Ginny Weasley try to comfort her husband while her own body rocked with sobs. Had seen James Potter hold onto his wife, Layla Longbottom Potter, weeping uncontrollably. Had seen them all leave one by one, not a mere goodbye said to one another. She still waited near the grave. Waited because Damien had yet to say his goodbye. Waited because he would want someone to stay near him when he does. She waited till it was just the two of them left.

"Mama wouldn't have wanted us to cry" He said breaking the silence. Damien was standing near the grave, next to Winter, with his hands in his pocket.

Winter didn't say anything to that.

"She shouldn't have died" He said, almost with a childlike whine.

She stayed silent.

"She was my mama, Winter" He said turning to face her. The vulnerability she saw in his eyes was her undoing. She closed the gap between them and hugged him. "I know" She whispered.

"She was my mama" He repeated before giving into the urge to cry. She rubbed her hands on his back in a soothing motion and turned to face the graves. It was fresh, there was no headstone placed yet. Damien let go of her and turning to do the same.

"It will say that she was a beloved daughter, friend, Wife and Mama" He said. "Just like his grave says" He continued with a nod towards the next grave.

"She's in a better place now" Winter said.

"With Dada" Damien agreed.

They both then stared down at the graves. The graves of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Lying side by side. Together.

* * *

The End


End file.
